Best Thing I Never Had
by Wenddyyxo
Summary: When Carlisle and Bella meet for the first time, everything changes. After all they've been through in the progress, they never expected to be where they are right now. Okay, I know, I suck at summaries, haha. Just read and enjoy (:
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

_**A/N: I don't own anything. Everything you recognize belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Also, any misspellings are mine. **_

_Bella's POV_

I awkwardly stepped out of my truck. Trying not to fall.

A sigh escaped my lips when I saw Mike a bit too enthousiast walking towards me.

"Hey Mike," I managed to say with a smile. "Hey Bella!" Mike said with a bright smile.

"So, what's up?" I said, not really interest in what his answer would be.

"I...err...was wondering..if..well, you know if.." I tried not to roll my eyes when he stumbled so much.

"you would like to see a movie tonight.. with me?" He rushed through his words and it took me a few seconds to realize what he just said.

I looked down, trying my best not to hurt him with my answer. "I don't really feel like watching a movie tonight.."

I said and looked at his face, which turned upset.

"Because, I have a lot of homework to do." This wasn't a lie, actually. But it was a good excuse to reject Mike without hurting his feelings.

He nodded and quietly walked away. I wanted to sympathize him, but something got me off guard.

My dad, Charlie, stepped out of his cruiser and approached me. I looked down and felt embarresed.

When I heard him coming closer I looked up. "Hey Cha-, dad." I said with a smile. "Hey Bells." He said and uncomfortably he patched from left to right.

"What's up?" I asked worried, I wondered what brought him here. "Nothing, I was on my way to work, but I saw you still standing here and decided to greet you.."

For a few seconds I was surprised, he actually spoke a full sentence. "Okay.." I said slowly and I forced a smile on my face.

"So erm.. Yeah.." Charlie looked around with his hands on his hips. "I guess I should be going.." Charlie said and I nodded.

We said our goodbyes and I walked the opposite directing, looking at my feet.

My lips escaped a deep sigh, and all of a sudden, I was laying on the ground, my wrist felt painful. I probably tried to catch myself with my arms.

I realised that I bumped slightly to the corner of a car. Charlie, who hadn't drove away yet, ran to me and called an ambulance.

People gathered around us and I felt my face turning red from embaressing. After a few minutes the ambulance had arrived.

Charlie explained what happened and they carried me inside the ambulance.

I thought it was just a waste of their time. I wasn't dying, I was practically fine.

**xxx**

I was lying down on a hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to arrive.

I looked to my left and saw my father impatiently looking around.

I sighed and closed my eyes. My eyes flew open after a few seconds and I jumped up. Two cold and hard hands pushed me gently back. "You okay?"

I blinked, it was like an angel was talking to me. "Yes," I managed to say. I was shocked, because I hadn't heard him coming in. I looked at his face and saw a gorgeous smile crossing his lips.

I couldn't help but smiling back. He released his hands from my shoulders. "Can you sit up?" Before I could answer he opened his mouth again. "Slowly."

He said with a small smile, he was clearly trying to hide a grin.

I blushed and nodded. I tried to sit up as slow as I could. I looked him in the eyes and he was still smiling. "So, Isabella Swan-" I cut him off by automatically correcting him. "Bella."I said and looked down with the blush still on my cheeks.

"Excuse me?" He said and I looked up. "I prefer Bella.." I said quietly. He smiled gently.

"Well, Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen." He said and showed me a gorgeous laugh. His fingers gently gripped my wrist. I gasped at his touch.

With care he pressed at some bones. "Does it hurt?" He asked and looked me in the eyes. It took me a few seconds to get my breath steady. "No," I lied. He raised an eyebrow and a smile crossed his lips.

He ofcourse kew that I was lying. "We should run an x-ray. It won't take long." He said and released his hand with care from my wrist.

I nodded slightly and looked at my wrist. "Would you follow me to another room?" He asked politely. I nodded and tried to jump off the bed.

I should've known this would go wrong. I expected to feel my face crushing against the hard floor, but instead of feeling pain, I felt two strong arms around my waist.

I felt my body pressing to his chest. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice. I nodded and he gently released his grip and made sure I was standing with two strong feet on the ground.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed, "It's nothing." I said and he nodded doubtful. I looked at my dad, "I'll be here." He said and I smiled a bit while I nodded.

I looked at Dr. Cullen but when I saw that he was looking back, I looked down with red cheeks. To my surprise I felt a hand laying on my back and looked at Dr. Cullen.

He smiled and we walked in silent out of the room.

_Carlisle's POV_

I walked through the hallway but stopped when a nurse started to talk to me.

"Dr. Cullen, do you have time for another patient?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I do. Do you have the papers?" Dr. Maldy nodded and gave me the papers.

I smiled gently and walked to the patient's room.

On my way I read the papers. Isabella Swan.

I was surprised that she had been checked in the hospital so many times.

But I grinned when I saw why.

I opened the doors and when I saw her lying on the bed with her eyes closed, I thought she was sleeping so I decided to walk as quiet as possible.

I nodded with a small smile to Chief Swan, who nodded back.

I looked at the girl and all of a sudden she jumped up. I gently pushed her back.

I swallowed quietly. She was so warm, so beautiful. I shook my head lightly to avoid the thoughts that were jumping around in my mind. "You okay?" I asked.

I saw her expression turning blank and without realising it, my face showed concern.

In the exact same second, I managed to straighten my face. "Yes." She said real quick and shock crossed her face.

I doubted it for a second, but a smile crossed my lips. I swear, that if my heart still would've beaten, it would have stopped for a second when she smiled back.

I looked at Chief Swan for a second and saw him cocking an eyebrow. I didn't understand why, until I realised that my hands were still on her shoulders.

I gently dropped them and saw Chief Swan's eyebrow dropping down. "Can you sit up?" I saw her mouth open a little, "Slowly." I said with a small smile.

I had a hard time to hide my grin. I didn't know why, there was nothing to laugh about, but something about her made me glow inside.

I shook my head again. I had a wife, a familly. But this teenage girl was doing a lot of things to my feelings. I looked at her and saw her blushing while she nodded.

I couldn't help but smile. Those red cheeks made her way more beautiful than she already was. "So, Isabella Swan-" She cut me off and corrected me. "Bella." She said and I saw her head dropping down with the beautiful blush still on her cheeks.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused. "I prefer Bella.." She said quietly and I smiled. "Well Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen." I said with a bright laugh crossing my face.

I looked at her wrist and gently brought my fingers around it. I heard her heart beating quicker at my touch and I heard her the little gasp escaping her lips.

I carefully pressed the broken bones. "Does it hurt?" I asked while I looked up to read her eyes. I heard her heart beat going even faster and her breath quickening.

I tried my best not to smile at her reaction. "No." She said. I raised my eyebrow in disbelieve and smiled when I found out that she is a pathetic liar.

"We should run an x-ray. It won't take long." I said, even though I knew it wasn't necessary, I already knew the terrible state of her wrist.

I looked at her wrist and carefully released my hand. I looked up and saw her nodding while she looked back at her wrist. "Would you follow me to another room?" I asked politely.

Trying to suppress all my questions. She nodded and tried to jump off the bed, but she lost her balance.

Quickly I wrapped my arms around her waist. The touch of her warm body and the fact of her being so close to me, did a lot of things to my body.

I tried to remain calm and to suppress my disrespectful thoughts. "Are you okay?" I asked.

I tried to show only doctor concern. But I felt more concern than I showed.

When she nodded I made sure she wouldn't fall again and then I realised my grip.

A part of me already missed the warmth and another part hit me in the face.

Reminding me about my family. I raised an eyebrow at her because I wondered why she lost her balance. For a second I thought it was worse than I expected.

But to my relief she sighed and said, "It's nothing." I doubted it for a minute, but I thought back about about what I read in her papers and thought it all connected with each other, so I nodded.

I followed Bella's glance which ended up at Chief Swan. "I'll wait here." He said and I looked at Bella. I saw a forced small smile, but I couldn't understand why.

She nodded and met my gaze. I swear that if I could blush, I would've looked down with red cheeks like Bella. Without realising it, I layed my hand behind her back.

I felt electricity going through my whole body. She looked at me and I smiled. In silent we walked out of the room.

_**A/N: Reviews are very welcome! Please tell me what you think about the story so far. And if you have any tips or criticism, feel free to share! Questions are allowed to, whatever you like (:**_


	2. Chapter 2 Electricity

_**A/N: So, first of all: Thank you for putting this story on your Story Alert and adding it to your favorites. It means a lot to me! Second, I have seriously no idea where I'm talking about at the hospital scenes. I'm not a nurse, and I'm not planning to become one. So I'm just keeping it easy and I'll concentrate more on Carlisle and Bella instead of her injuries. Anyways, any misspellings and mistakes are all mine. **_

_Carlisle's POV_

I opened the door for Bella and lead her in. I made sure that she layed comfortable on the hospital bed and went back to the door to close it.

"So, Bella, what happened?" I asked with a warm smile, trying to block any disrespectful thoughts about Bella out.

"Well, I don't know.. At least, not exactly.." She said mumbling and her red cheeks appeared again. I felt her heartbeat quickening when she looked me in the eyes and I couldn't help but smile. "I was in the parking lot at school, talking to my dad, after we finished our conversation I walked away and must have missed the car when I tried to cross the street."

She said and she tried to controle her breathing. "You seem to be lucky, Bella. That car could've easily crushed you." I was truly relieved that things ended well. The thought of this beautiful girl, getting crushed... and.. STOP! I screamed to myself. I mentally slapped myself for having any kind of thoughts about a seventeen-years old teenage girl.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

I looked at her wrist and walked to the X-ray generator. "Just lay very still for a minute, can you do that?" She nodded and she literally stiffened. I smiled widely about that. I made a picture of her broken wrist and told her she could relax.

Her heartbeating was totally out of control, I wondered why. I walked back to Bella and she opened her eyes. "May I sit up?" She asked and I smiled, "Yes, of course."

I looked at her arms and saw she was using her broken wrist to pull herself up. I stopped her by pressing her shoulders down. She frowned at me.

"You shouldn't give any pressure on your wrist, it's broken." I said and she sighed. "Well, then how am I supposed to get up?" She asked with slight annoyance in her voice. I smirked, she sounded really sexy when she.. Stop! I yelled again to my thoughts.

"Let me help you." I said and she nodded. I wrapped an arm under her back so I could get a grip around her waist. Her arms rest on my shoulders and I gently lifted her up.

I didn't want to, but after a small fight with myself, I released my grip and I felt her warm and soft arms dropping down. I swear, everytime we touched, we were connected with electricity.

She tried to jump off again, and I mentally smirked again, she'd never learn. But I didn't mind much, it was a great excuse to have her in my arms.

I catched her, just in time. A little gasp escaped her sweet lips and her heart missed a beat. She felt so weak in my arms and a flush of worry entered my body.

I waited until she recovered and helped her to stand on both feet again. "Thanks," she muttered and her cheeks turned flame red. I smiled at her, "Any time." I said and walked out of the room along with Bella, my hand laying on her back.

When we entered the treatment room again, I lifted her softly on the hospital bed so she could sit. I turned my attention to Charlie.

"She's got a broken wrist, it's just one bone, and the damage isn't very bad. She was really lucky." While I spoke, I hung the X-rays on the monitor.

"Her wrist should be in plaster for a month, after that, it will be perfectly fine." I said with a smile. My eyes sliding from Charlie to Bella, who directly looked down with that beautiful red blush.

**xxx**

When I was done, I advised her what to do and not to do with her wrist. I helped her with getting of the hospital bed and turned my attention to Charlie.

"Chief Swan, you should sign some paperwork at the reception." He nodded in understanding and I gently smiled.

I looked at Bella, "Well, Bella, if there is any problem with your wrist, you should visit." She nodded. I gave her a warm smile which she returned.

She looked at her dad and they were both nodding at each other. "Dr. Cullen." Charlie said with a nod. "Charlie," I said and returned the nod.

I looked at Bella and Charlie walking out of the room. I was so glad that vampires couldn't blush, because I swear that I'd turn tomato red when I saw Bella looking back at me with a confused look.

I mentally slapped myself a few times.

_Bella's POV_

He opened the door for me and I tried not to smile. He layed me down on the hospital bed and I looked at him, saving every movement he made into my mind.

"So, Bella, what happened?" His soft angel voice and his gorgeous smile were too much for me to handle. I took a dreap breath before answering him.

"Well, I don't know.. At least, not exactly.." I mumbled and I mentally sighed at myself, this wasn't a very clear answer, I made a fool out of myself.

I felt the blood turning to my cheeks. I looked at him and my heart was beating out of control, and my mouth opened a little when I saw him smiling.

"I was in the parking lot at school, talking to my dad, after we finished our conversation I walked away and must have missed the car when I tried to cross the street."

I was surprised I managed to say this much, because I couldn't stop gasping for more air to full my lungs.

"You seem to be lucky, Bella. That could've easily crushed you." I looked up at him and saw relief passing his face, but not a blink later, it looked like he was having a mental fight with himself.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I mumbled and closed my eyes while cunfusion filled my body.

"Just lay very still for a minute, can you do that?" I nodded, and without my permission my body totally stiffened, following his orders.

When he said I could relax, my body relaxed instantly, following every order he gave me. This made my heart working harder.

I opened my eyes and slightly turned my head, looking at the gorgeous man in front of me.

"May I sit up?" I asked and he gave me a smile, "Yes, of course." I struggled with my arms, trying to find a good position to pull myself up, without hurting myself.

When I started to use my wrist, he gently pressed me down via my shoulders. A short flash of electricity flashed through me and I frowned.

"You shouldn't give any pressure on your wrist, it's broken." He said and I sighed. "Well, then how am I supposed to get up?" I asked annoyed. I hated the fact that I'm so clumsy.

He smirked and I felt my heart missing a beat. That was the sexiest smirk I've ever seen.

"Let me help you." He said and I nodded, without doubt. He gently wrapped his arm underneath my back and got a better grip around my waist. The electricity seemed to flow between us without interruption. It wasn't painful at all, in fact, it felt like I was completed.

I let my arms rest on his shoulders to make it a little easier while he lifted me up.

Sadness flew through my body when he released his grip and I slowly let my arms fall of his shoulders.

Without thinking, I gave another try to jump off the bed. He catched me, and a soft gasp escaped my lips. The electricity was too overwhelming and it made me totally weak.

He seemed to notice, because he kept me secure to his cold and hard chest.

When I recovered, which took a few minutes, he helped me getting up.

"Thanks," I muttered, full with embaressing about my clumsiness.

He smiled, "Any time." He said and we walked out of the room. His hand found it's way to my back.

We were back in the treatment room and he lifted me on the hospital bed with care and I sat down. "She's got a broken wrist, it's just one bone, and the damage isn't very bad. She was really lucky." I followed his movements while he walked to the monitor and I looked at the x-rays. I saw the broken bone and looked down, not wanting to see it.

"Her wrist should be in plaster for a month, after that, it will be perfectly fine." He said with a smile. I felt his eyes turning to me, so I looked up and a blush passed my cheeks.

**xxx**

After he was done, he gave me advise about what I should- and shouldn't do. He helped me getting of the hospital bed and his attention turned to my dad.

"Chief Swan, you should sign some paperwork at the reception." I saw my dad nodding via the corner of my eyes. My eyes fixated on Carlisle's when he looked at me.

"Well, Bella, if there is any problem with your wrist, you should visit." I nodded, I couldn't manage to bring out a single word.

Especially when he gave me his warm and gorgeous smile. And I couldn't help but smiling back with the same warmth.

I looked at my dad and we both nodded at each other, a sign to say that we were both ready to leave. "Dr. Cullen." I heard my father say and saw him giving a small nod.

"Charlie," said Carlisle and returned the nod my father gave him.

When we walked out of the room, I looked back once more, expecting him to clean up the stuff. Instead of cleaning up, his eyes were fixated on me. My face had probably showed the confusion I was feeling, because his face turned unreadable.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it! **_


	3. A man in the car

3

_**A/N: Any misspellings or mistakes are all mine. And at the of this chapter, I'll answer a review question. **__And, I'm sorry for taking forever to update, I had a few internet problems, and I was really busy with school._

_Bella's POV_

My dad dropped me off at home because he had to go back to work. It was nice to be around Charlie, especially in cases like this.

I went to clean up the house, escaping my thoughts. I made dinner for tonight and cleaned up some dishes. When the house was clean, and everything had been taken care off, I went upstairs to make my homework.

I had a lot to do, which was a good thing, it would kill some time.

But when I still had one subject left, my mind started to wander to Dr. Cullen.

I actually couldn't wait until my plaster could get off, so I would be able to see him again,

When I looked back at my homework, I sighed.

I closed my book in relief when I was done and my eyes reached the digital clock. It said 02.30 PM. I had no idea what to do to kill the time and to escape my thoughts.

So I went downstairs and left a note for Charlie, just in case he might be done early at work.

_I'm going to take a walk , getting some fresh air. I'll be home before dinner. _

_Bella._

I grabbed my jacket and locked the door behind me. I looked around me, not sure where to go.

My mind wandered to Dr. Cullen again, his smile, his face, his strong and cold arms. I sighed.

I was pathetic to think that a thirty year old man would fall in love with a teenage girl like me.

But yet I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about me. The electric shocks that were circling around our bodies.

The rain disturbed my thoughts and I grumbled. I looked around me and saw a black Mercedes at the road. And I saw a man with blonde hair stepping out of the car.

I blinked a few times while I stood there, getting soaked, staring at the man.

This couldn't be him.. right? I thought and blinked again.

My heartbeat lost control when he looked at me and walked towards me.

I must me hallucinating, perhaps my fall from earlier this day had been worse than I thought.

But once again, I got kicked out of my thoughts. "Bella?" His voice sounded concerned.

I looked up and met his eyes and he started to smile, which I returned.

"Yes?" I asked and he walked closer, to fill up the still big space between us. When he was about 32 inches away from my face, I stopped breathing for a few seconds.

His face gave away all his concern, but I managed to recover myself. "What are you doing here?" he continued. I looked around me, I didn't even know where I went. I turned back to Dr. Cullen and I swallowed when I saw his perfect face. "Where.. uhm.. where are we, exactly?" I asked, and I looked down, hoping he won't ask why I didn't know where I went.

"You're almost out of town." He said and I looked back up. I wondered how I had managed to walk all over here without falling like I usually did. "Oh.." Was all I could say. I mentally slapped myself.

I studied his face, his mouth curled up into a warm smile, his eyes soft golden and his hair wairy because of the wind. The shirt he was wearing beneath his jacket had soaked and his chest was glunched around it.

I brought my eyes back up to meet his, hoping he didn't notice my staring.

The rain turned colder and I started to shiver. He seemed to notice because he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders.

I smiled at him, "Thanks," I mumbled and looked down. "Any time," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Would you like to get a lift?" He said and my eyes met his again. "Yeah, uhm.. That'd.. that'd be great." I stuttered more than I wanted to, but when he smirked I really didn't care what just happened. I noticed his shirt was hugging his chest now, and I could see every little detail.

I looked down and shook my head lightly, pushing away the thoughts.

His hand rested on my lower back and the electricity between us was flowing again. I couldn't help but smile, and he joined me.

In comfortable silent we rode back to my house. I caught a glance at the digital clock in the car, it was 07.30 PM already.

Charlie wouldn't be home yet, and I was grateful about that. Because I had no idea how to explain this.

_Carlisle's POV_

I tried to finish my work without thinking about Bella. But it was harder than I expected. I made my way out the hospital and drove home.

I had to stop thinking about her, before Edward would find out.

I took an unnecessary deep breath while I stepped out of my car and walked over to the house, where Esmewas waiting for me.

"Would you walk with me?"

_**A/N: **_**JXB Addicted **_**Asked: **__Is Alice going to see something in with these two? How does Edward fix into this?__** Yes, Alice will get a vision. And Edward will be included with Carlisle's thoughts. That's all I'm going to say. It'll probably in the next chapter.**_


End file.
